Great ? Onizuka
by Eikichi Onizuka
Summary: Onizuka Eikichi, 22 ans, célibataire et libre comme l'air vous salue bien bas. Dans chacune des parties de cette fiction, Eikichi ne va plus être prof, mais aura un métier différent à chaque épisode.


Great Thief Onizuka

_Un jour, alors que Eikichi avait décidé d'arrêter son métier de professeur pour une durée indéterminé, celui-ci décide de devenir le plus grand voleur du monde._

_Il acheta le journal et vit ceci « exposition sur la sexualité au musée national de Tokyo ». Il décide donc de téléphoner à Murai._

**Onizuka** : « Mon p'tit Murai, j'aurais besoin de tes services. »

**Murai** : « BONJOUR d'abord ! »

**Onizuka** : « J'ai pas le temps, j'ai juste assez pour une minute de communication. »

**Murai** : « Vous nous abandonnez et vous voulez que je vous aide ? »

**Onizuka** : « Pourrais-tu appeler les autres et leur donner rendez-vous au restaurant de Tomokone demain à 13h ? »

**Murai** : « Pourquoi ? »

**Onizuka** « Poses pas de question et viens ! »

**Murai** : « Et si jamais je ne voulais pas ? »

**Onizuka** : « Ben,... je sortirais... avec ta mère. » Onizuka à la main dans le froc.

**Murai** : « Ok, c'est bon vous avez gagnez. » Murai est rouge de rage.

_Le jour d'après, Onizuka attendait devant le restaurant de Nomura, il restait une heure avant que les élèves arrivent. Lorsqu'il vit Mlle Fuyutsuki dans la rue, elle l'a aperçu._

**Fuyutsuki** : « Bonjour professeur Onizuka, euh... pardonnez moi, M. Onizuka. »

**Onizuka** : « Bonjour Mlle Fuyutsuki. » Matte ses seins.

**Fuyutsuki** : « Allez-vous revenir parmi nous bientôt ? »

**Onizuka** : « Sûrement. Oh! J'ai fais tomber 100 yens. » Regarde sous la minijupe de Fuyutsuki.

**Fuyutsuki** : « Qu'attendez-vous là ? » Elle l'a repéré, mais le laisse faire.

**Onizuka** : « À la prochaine ! » se lève, il a vu la bande de Murai.

_Fuyutsuki se demande qu'est-ce que Onizuka fait avec ses anciens élèves._

**Onizuka** : « Salut ! Kanzaki, Kikuchi, Fujihoshi, Kusano, Yoshikawa, Miyabi et Murai. On est au complet. Tous ceux que j'attendais sont là. »

**Tous les élèves** : « Salut Onizuka ! »

**Murai** : « Alors ? »

**Onizuka** : « Alors, venez on va manger chez Tomoko. »

**Kikuchi** : « Vous nous avez fait venir pour manger ? »

**Onizuka** : « Mais non je vais vous expliquer. »

_Ils rentrent tous dans le restaurant._

**Père de Tomoko** : « Ah, c'est vous M. Onizuka ! »

**Onizuka** : « Bonjour ! »

**Père de Tomoko** : « Vous n'êtes plus le prof principale de Nomura ? »

**Onizuka** : « Non, mais c'est momentané, être prof, ne rapporte pas beaucoup d'argent, alors je me fais un peu de fric et je reviendrai après. »

**Père de Tomoko** : « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène alors ? »

**Onizuka** : « Ben, nous venons manger. »

**Père de Tomoko** : « Ah oui, c'est logique. »

**Murai qui murmure à Miyabi** : « On se demande pourquoi Nomura est conne. »

**Père de Tomoko** : « Asseyez-vous. »

_Ils s'asseyent tous autour d'une table._

_Ils mangent à en mourir. Onizuka les rapproche et chuchote._

**Onizuka** : « Bon voilà, venez en vêtements de sports noirs ce soir à l'entrée du parc Ueno à 22h22. Ne posez pas de question. »

_Il s'en alla._

**Kanzaki** : « Je n'ai pas bien suivi là. »

**Kikuchi** : « Je dois avouer que moi non plus. »

**Kusano** : « Pourquoi devant le parc Ueno ? »

**Fujihoshi** : « Pourquoi être habillé en noir ? »

**Murai** : « Et pourquoi des habits de sport ? »

**Yoshikawa** : « Et enfin pourquoi à 22h22 ? »

**Miyabi** : « Ben facile, devant le parc Ueno se trouve ... le musée national de Tokyo. »

**Kikuchi, Kanzaki, et les autres** : « Le musée national de Tokyo ? »

**Miyabi** : « Il a l'intention de faire un casse. »

**Murai** : Oh ! Le connard. » voit le père de Tomoko venir avec la note

**Les autres** : « Quoi ? »

**Murai** : « Il nous a laissés la note ! »

**Père de Tomoko** : « Ça fera 10000 yens. »

**Miyabi** : « T'inquiète je vais payer cette fois-ci. »

_Les élèves rentrent chez eux. Et ce prépare pour le soir._

_Onizuka attendait déjà devant le parc Ueno. Les élèves arrivèrent ensemble._

**Onizuka** : « Z'êtes tous là ? »

**Kikuchi** : « Ouais, même Miyabi est venue. »

**Murai** : « Ne me dites pas que l'on va... » Murai est inquiet.

**Onizuka** : « Mais si, on va cambrioler le musée. Kikuchi et Kanzaki, venez par là. Vous allez me désactiver ces alarmes. »

**Kikuchi** : « Jamais, je ne veux pas devenir un hors la loi. »

**Kanzaki** : « Mais si Kikuchi, ça peut être drôle. » elle a un sourire de démon.

**Murai** : « Et nous, on fait quoi ? »

**Onizuka** : « Toi Murai, tu prends ça » sourit grandement.

**Murai** : « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec un paquet de saucisse ? » encore plus inquiet.

**Kanzaki et Kikuchi** : « C'est bon, alarme désactivée. »

**Onizuka** : « Yoshikawa, ouvre la porte. » amusé.

_Yoshikawa s'avance et ouvre la porte du musée, en sortit alors deux gros chiens noirs, qui se précipitèrent vers Murai._

**Onizuka** : « Cours ! Imbécile ! »

_Murai se mit à sprinter que en 5 secondes, on le ne voyait plus._

**Yoshikawa** : « Comment saviez-vous qu'il y avait des chiens ? »

**Onizuka** : « C'est mon pote Saejima qui me l'a dit, il travail ici en ce moment. » sourit.

**Kusano** : « Ça va être facile alors. »

**Onizuka** : « Pas tout à fait, il y a un autre garde avec lui. Miyabi vient par ici. »

**Miyabi** : « Oui, M. Onizuka? »

**Onizuka** : « Pourrais-tu utiliser ton charme pour séduire l'autre garde ? »

**Miyabi** : « Mais bien sûr. »

**Onizuka** : « Pourquoi acceptes-tu si vite ? »

**Miyabi** : « Parce que je veux vous aider. » en vérité, elle est en manque.

_Miyabi sonne au musée par l'autre porte, et c'est l'autre garde qui ouvre._

**Le garde** : « Que veux-tu ma fille ? »

**Miyabi** : « Je suis perdue, pouvez-vous me laissez téléphoner ? »

**Le garde** : « Entre ma petite » il matte son cul.

_Ils sont arrivés dans le bureau du garde, Saejima à reçu le signal et va à l'autre porte aider Onizuka. Mais contre toute attente, Miyabi ne téléphone pas, elle commence à retirer ses vêtements, le garde ne l'arrête même pas et se déshabille lui aussi. Il la pelote. Et ils font se qu'ils doivent faire pas de détail._

**Onizuka** : « Ah Saejima, mon frère ! »

**Saejima** : « Comment vas-tu vieille branche ? »

**Onizuka** : « Trêve de bavardage, conduis-moi. Kusano et Fujihoshi faites la garde et prévenez nous si quelqu'un s'approche du musée, Yoshikawa, Kanzaki et Kikuchi, votre travail est fini, attendez ici. »

_Onizuka et Saejima rentre dans le musée._

**Yoshikawa** : « Il m'a fait venir pour ouvrir la porte ? Le salaud. »

**Kikuchi** : « C'est Onizuka quoi. »

**Kanzaki** : « Je me demande ce qu'il va voler. »

_En passant dans les couloirs du musée, Onizuka et Saejima entendent un bruit un peu comme « mmmmh mmmmh oui... »_

_Ils s'approchèrent de la cabine des gardes et virent par la fenêtre Miyabi et le garde qui prennent leurs pieds. Onizuka baissa son pantalon et fit quelque chose._

**Saejima** : « Tu pourras faire ça chez toi plus tard, on n'est pas là pour ça, même si Miyabi est excellente niveau sex. »

**Onizuka** : « T'as raison allons-y »

_Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'exposition et volèrent un tableau. Ils se hâtèrent de le ramener dehors. Kanzaki envoya un sms à Miyabi qui se pressa de revenir. Seuls Onizuka et Saejima étaient au courant._

**Saejima** : « Bon à plus, je vais mettre du gaz soporifique dans notre cabine. »

**Onizuka** : « Ciao, Saejima. »

_Saejima retourne dans le musée et asphyxie lui et l'autre garde._

**Les élèves** : « Alors c'est quoi ? »

**Onizuka** : « Une version de La Joconde nue. » tout contant de lui

**Kikuchi** : « Quoi, on est venu pour ça ? Vous rigolez ? »

**Kanzaki** : « Ah non ! Trop fort le type ! »

**Kusano** : « J'ai reçu un sms de Murai, il est rentré chez lui, viens Fujihoshi on fait de même, à plus les gars. »

**Fujihoshi** : « Ciao, les gars. »

**Yoshikawa** : « Moi aussi, j'y vais. »

**Onizuka** : « Au revoir les mecs. »

**Kikuchi et Kanzaki** : « Nous aussi on va y aller. »

_Kikuchi et Kanzaki s'en vont, en se tenant la main, et s'embrassent._

**Miyabi** : « Bon, moi aussi, je vais y aller. » pourtant elle ne voulait pas

**Onizuka** : « Attends Miyabi. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait avec le garde ? »

**Miyabi** : « De quoi parlez-vous ? » gênée

**Onizuka** : « Je vous ai vus en train de humhum. »

**Miyabi** : « Ah ok, il m'a payé. »

**Onizuka** : « Mais c'est terrible, si tu fais l'amour ave quelqu'un pour de l'argent, c'est que t'aimes plus l'argent que le sex, alors que si tu le fais avec la personne que tu aimes, alors là ça devient du cœur.

**Miyabi** : « Ça m'étonnerais que la personne que j'aime aurait acceptée. » rougit

**Onizuka** : « Dit moi qui c'est ? »

**Miyabi** : « Ben, c'est...vous. Oui je vous aime M. Onizuka. »

**Onizuka** : « Au fond je le savais. » pleure de joie

**Miyabi** : « Alors acceptez-vous ? »

**Onizuka** : « Quoi ? »

**Miyabi** : « Ben vous savez... »

**Onizuka** : « Il t'a pas fatigué ? »

**Miyabi** : « Vu la taille non. »

**Onizuka** : « Viens, on va chez moi. »

_Onizuka pris le tableau de La Joconde nue, et prend Miyabi par la main._

_Ils ont fait ce qu'il devait faire._

_PS : Onizuka avait décidé de devenir prof pour sortir avec des lycéennes. Après ça Onizuka est redevenu prof. Et à caché sa relation avec la jeune Miyabi._


End file.
